Lyla St South
'Lyla St South 'is a new character in Rise of the Guardians 3 and North's love interest. Rise of the Guardians 3 South ones lived with a family but die in a fire. She decided to live a wild life and found Sewwn and The Kids, and lithough she never really took him as family, she had no choice, since she need him to kept her alive. At the start of the film, she first appears with Sewwn and the kids stealing from a resident and she see North and kiss him. She isn't seen again until later, after North run away from big root to escape an incident. He find in the garbage searching for money to buy food for the kids at the trading post. However South doesn't have enough money for food that need and calls the store keeper a crook, causind an angry storekeper to kick her out, but North buy food she wanted, after that he takes her as a friend, but throughout the movie, North and South develop a boyfriend/grilfriend relationship, and at the end She and the kids help the Guardians to defeat Sewwn and become North's wife and She and the kids get a family they always wanted as She become a Guardian. South get a son in Jack, and daughters in Emma and Jill. at well as brothers and ststers in Bunnymund Tooth and Sandy, and thereafter North and South are always be together. Guardians: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow At the start the special, South attend the Hollow trick-or treat night with the other guardians, she along with Katherine,Sandy,Nightlight and Buddy the elf helps Tooth in selling her healthy candy, while her sweetheart North along Emma and Tall Wiliam go on a search for Jack after he was scared off by Bunnymund. Guardians: Holiday Stories Appearance South is a beautiful woman with a slender figure. She had Brown eyes, curly long light black hair with a lily hairpin on left side of her hair, she had a choker with a blue crystal around her neck from Big Root's essence. her sighature outfit consists of a medium-length red skirt with a black dress under it, and a red blouse, black socks, tan boots, and a red coat, She also wears fingerless gloves and a red shawl. After become a Guardian she now has a red dress, with the same tan boots and white hair and blue eyes, a white choker on her neck. Personality South has a heart of gold. But has a snarky personality and insecurities along with her great desire to have a family sans Sewwn. She also acts North's conscience and often tries to persuade him that the bandit life isn't he remember to be. She cares for North and The Kids, will risk her life for them. South's loving side is brightly showcased during her time with North. Throughout the start of the adventure, South shows disintersted in him,but soon comes around through the persuasion of the kids. And as the adventure continues, South grows attached to north's jolly loving and sweet ways, becoming very protertive of him, as well as loyal, But will not tolerate any of his bad behavior. By the end of the film, North and South fall in love completely, though the new guardian shows to be quite the shy one around her sweetheart, once her sweetheart, once again showing her softer side. Trivia *She is voice by Catherine Zeta-Jones. *She is on the folklore Mrs'Claus. Quotes *How could you do that" *The real North is good and decent, Nice. the world you see, the wonder, what happened to that North, they will beat out if you stay. *I ''not ''Sewwn's Girl i don't belong to anyoue. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Guardians